


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Jeno Lee) Mistletoe

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You glanced at the clock before back to your computer. The essay you were writing was nearly complete and you wanted to knock it out, but doing so meant you’d be late for your club meeting. Being part of the anime club at your university has helped you tremendously with managing stress and you looked forward to the weekly meetings.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ficlets, Kpop, Merry Christmas





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Jeno Lee) Mistletoe

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, AU, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 652 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jeno ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



────── 〔🎁〕──────

You glanced at the clock before back to your computer. The essay you were writing was nearly complete and you wanted to knock it out, but doing so meant you’d be late for your club meeting. Being part of the anime club at your university has helped you tremendously with managing stress and you looked forward to the weekly meetings.

You glanced at the clock again. _‘Mm, I’ll just finish it tomorrow,’_ You saved your progress and closed your laptop, feeling the excitement starting to rise within you as you got ready.

As you stood outside the club room, you tugged at the bottom of your sweater, wondering how your best friend would react when he saw it. It was the perfect mixture of ugly Christmas sweater and anime merch so you couldn’t hate it despite it not being your typical style. More than anything, it featured your bestie’s favorite anime, the characters dressed up in holiday garb.

You could hear the loud chatter coming from the room, growing louder as you opened the door. “Hey, guys~”

“Y/N! A body slammed into your own, arms tight around you. “You’re late!”

You chuckled, not even trying to free your arms – his grip was always solid and strong. “Only by a couple minutes. I was working on my essay.”

“Essay?” Ai squeaked, her head popping up from behind a stack of video games and manga. Her face was white as a sheet. “We’re supposed to be writing an essay?!”

Jin chuckled, looking up from his manga. “I told you to stop sleeping in class.”

“But the professor is so~ boring,” she whined, jutting out her bottom lip. “Help me, Jin~”

You reached up, patting Jeno’s arm. “Are you gonna hold me all day?”

Jeno rested his chin on your shoulder, increasing his grip playfully. “It’s punishment for being late~”

“But you can’t see my sweater like this,” you pouted.

He looked at you curiously before finally releasing his grip and turning you so he could see the article of clothing properly. His eyes lit up seeing his favorite anime characters wearing Santa hats and carrying big red sacks. “I love it!”

You chuckled, feeling proud. “I knew you would. I may have bought one for you~”

“You’re the best~” He smiled brightly.

Kian cleared his throat, gaining your attention. You followed his gaze up and felt your face turning red. Jeno noticed, giving you a look of concern.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” He followed your gaze, “Oh.”

Hanging above the two of you was a small sprig of mistletoe. You looked at the ground, rubbing the back of your neck nervously. _‘What should I do? Should I kiss him? But we’re best friends, what if it makes things weird? I – ‘_

Your rambling thoughts were cut off when soft lips pressed against your own, making your eyes widen. Jeno rested his hand on the side of your neck, closing the distance between your bodies. Your eyes slowly closed and you grabbed at his t-shirt, mind running wild. It didn’t feel awkward at all. In fact, it felt amazing.

You didn’t want to pull away, but the need for air was too great. Both of you were left panting as your foreheads met, eyes searching for any signs of regret or displeasure. “That was…” you breathed out, resting your hand over your racing heart.

“Amazing,” he finished, that beautiful smile of his lighting up his face.

“It’s about time,” Jin commented, bringing you both back to reality. The entire room was looking at you both, some shocked while others were smug. “I told you it would work,”

“You planned this?” You asked, feeling the blush spread to your ears.

“Of course we did,” Kian answered with a smirk. “You wouldn’t stop dragging your feet, we had to do something.”

Jeno chuckled when you hid your face in his shirt, sending his friends a thankful smile.

────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
